


restless

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Chronic Pain, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy has EDS, Soft Focus Universe, i wrote this quickly and while in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Luffy can't sleep. Ace cares.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell when my pain is flaring up bc i project it onto luffy ✌✌✌
> 
> this exists in the same verse as soft focus but again the only context you really need is that daisy is ace's service dog

Once Luffy got into bed, he had no problem getting to sleep in a timely manner. _Staying_ asleep, however, wasn’t quite as easy.

It was one of those nights where he’d wake up every couple hours, each time with a new type of body ache. Each position he woke up in was more painful than the last, and it got to the point where he had to sandwich himself between two body pillows to keep himself still. Even then, no matter how long he lay there, he couldn’t seem to fall asleep again. His shoulders hurt, so he couldn’t rest comfortably on either side, and sleeping on his back was just plain uncomfortable. Lying on his stomach was out of the question, because he knew he’d only wake up with a sore neck. He had no idea what to do.

After what seemed like hours of lying awake, he finally gave up and dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his arm before he walked across the hall to Ace’s room. They both kept their bedroom doors open at night, because Daisy liked to travel between the rooms and alternate her sleeping spots. Tonight, she was curled up in her own bed on the floor of Ace’s room. At a glance, Luffy thought she was asleep, but she lifted her head when he made his way towards Ace’s bed.

Ace was sleeping on his stomach, his own pillow forgotten on the floor beside the bed. The sheets were bunched up at his waist, tangled around his legs. He’d always been a restless sleeper, too, which made for some interesting nights when they’d shared a bed in foster care.

Hesitantly, Luffy reached over to shake Ace’s shoulder. He hated waking him up so late, because Ace’s narcolepsy put him on a strict sleep schedule, but sometimes it just couldn’t be helped. He didn’t budge, though, and Daisy seemed to realize something was wrong, because she jumped up onto the bed to start licking Ace’s face.

“Okay, okay, m’up,” Ace mumbled after a moment, gently pushing her away. As Daisy moved to sit at the foot of the bed, Ace rolled onto his back and finally noticed Luffy’s presence. “Oh, hey, buddy. ‘Sup?”

Luffy hesitated. While Ace never seemed upset when Luffy woke him up in the middle of the night, he still found himself feeling guilty about it. “I’m… I can’t sleep,” he mumbled, “Hurts.”

“Oh no,” Ace said, his brow furrowed with concern. He scooted over to leave more space on the bed, and patted the spot beside him. “C’mere. What hurts?”

Luffy accepted the invitation without a second thought, placing his pillow down before he climbed into bed beside Ace. “Joints,” he replied, “And my back.”

Ace frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said, and reached out to tousle Luffy’s hair. “Sit tight, I can grab somethin’ for ya.” He rolled over and climbed off the other side of the bed before he stepped out of the room. Daisy took the opportunity to steal his spot, lying down right beside Luffy.

When Ace returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a small cup, a bottle of water, and Luffy’s electric blanket tucked under his arm. He set the cup and bottle down on the nightstand beside Luffy, then crouched down to plug the blanket into the wall. “Take one of those,” he instructed, nodding towards the cup, “And if you’re up again in a couple hours, you can take the other one.”

“Thanks,” Luffy replied, and with a bit of effort, he managed to sit up again. He swallowed down one of the pills with a big gulp of water, and breathed out a sigh of relief when Ace placed the blanket over his shoulders. It hadn’t completely warmed up yet, but it was already enough to help.

“Need anything else?” Ace asked, still standing by his side and watching him carefully. Luffy could tell how tired he was, both in the way he spoke and the look in his eyes, but he seemed more concerned than anything else.

Luffy shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Hey, no need to thank me,” Ace replied, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Luffy’s head. It was a rare gesture, one that only seemed to come out when he was sick or injured, but it made him smile nonetheless. “It’s what I’m here for.”

As Ace climbed back into bed, he didn’t seem to mind Daisy’s presence. The bed was big enough for all three of them, so long as they stayed close, and he spent enough of his life cuddled up to the dog already that it didn’t even phase him.

After a few more sips of water, Luffy lay down on his side, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. He kept one arm out to rest across Daisy’s back, since she could pretty much provide the same stability a pillow could. “Goodnight,” he mumbled. He could barely see Ace past all the fur.

“Night, buddy,” Ace replied, sounding half-asleep already. “Hope y’feel better soon.”

That night, Luffy slept the best he had in weeks.


End file.
